With the development of the human history, more and more exhibits about crafts, history and culture are worth to be displayed in museums for public viewing, as a result, the area of the museum becomes larger, the map of the exhibition hall becomes more complex, and the type and quantity of exhibits become larger. In such cases, visitors waste a lot of time in inquiring the way or finding the exhibition hall for a desired exhibit, which causes the museums to be crowded. In addition, there are numerous exhibits in the museum, and a visitor can hardly know an exhibit intuitively and comprehensively without contacting the exhibit closely.